robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ktetch
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Ktetch page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RA2 (Talk) 17:15, June 5, 2012 Update Your recent edits have been much appreciated, and as you've been relatively active recently, I feel I could ask this now and get a relatively quick response. As well as your information on the various championships etc. Do you know the current state of Hard Cheese and what happened with it after Robot Wars? VIPER 01 as well. I had heard that Joseph Prophet was in talks with "the current owners of Hard Cheese", is he referring to you, or another member of the old team? Datovidny (talk) 19:42, April 10, 2014 (UTC) : I've been stateside for the last 11 years. I've not competed in years, or run an event since 05, although I do know the organisers of the Dragoncon Robot Battles event (the oldest such event) because I'm the assistant director of another of the event's tracks (dealing in law, technology, privacy and freedom). Nigel doesn't do it any more either, after we've had MANY problems with the roaming robots and other related guys. He does airsoft stuff instead. from what I remember, Nigel gave Hard Cheese to a college in around 03 for an educational tool. Since then, who knows. By 03, the innards and guts were pretty much unchanged from 99, and while we were ultra-competitive then, it was also tailored for my driving style, so probably needed a major overhaul. Since then... dunno 19:54, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for that, I'll see if I hear anymore from Prophet with regards to the current situation, but that should help us a lot. Datovidny (talk) 20:34, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: No worries. it'd be kinda nice to see how it's doing again. although with the EU elections coming up, I'm busier than a team deciding to build their bot a week before the event (oh, why did I agree to lead the press department of a uk political party.... oh yeah, same reason I got into this - masochism! Ktetch (talk) 05:34, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: ok, I just spoke to Nigel last night (living 5 timezones apart means we don't speak so much any more) Here's his reply "I took the internals out motors and radio and fitted them in my Dalek the body was given to a young fan of the robot so he could maybe rebuild it himself. The Dalek is all metal same aluminium I used to make Hard Cheese." Hope that answers things for you Ktetch (talk) 17:01, April 17, 2014 (UTC)